Talk:Goofs/Plot Holes
Whoever made the goofs/plot holes page, it is brilliant, well done! Not mistakes I don't think the following are mistakes. * "Due to Simon's Immunity, he should be able to see Lucy no matter what form she is in..." and "Superhoodie still appears in Tim's video game hallucination after being shot, despite being immune to the effects of other's powers..." ** Lucy's power affects herself, not the eyes of everyone around her. There's no reason an immunity power should let its user see through her disguises. ** Tim's power affected his perception, not the people he was perceiving. The immunity power should have no effect here. ** I know the page suggests that there are two different ways to immunity power may have worked. But should the Lucy and Tim examples not be treated as evidence that the "indirect" one is wrong, rather than be treated as possible goofs? Even ignoring these two examples, the indirect one seems unlikely to me. * "Simon follows Alisha to his future-self's apartment and catches her with the Las Vegas photo and discovers that he will become Super Hoodie; however Curtis rewinds to a time prior to that. Simon should therefore not know about his future-self and thus should not become Alisha's boyfriend or start his training." ** There's no reason Alisha couldn't have told him again, after the time reversal. * "Nathan remained in a vegetative state after Brian used his power on him, but couldn't Nathan be killed and come back perfectly fine?" ** Maybe he could have, but how is this a mistake? If it's because Brian said he would spend the rest of his life in that state, he probably didn't realise there was a way to fix it. If it's because Simon said that Brian killed everyone, maybe he also didn't realise it, had no time to explain it or thought saying that everyone was dead was better incentive to get Curtis to rewind time. * "When Elliot dies, Alisha says that her power died with him, but in Episode 4 (Series 2), it is shown that powers can be transfered by a heart transplant so the power is still available." ** She didn't think of that or thought it was "dead" as far as the chances of her being able to get it back were. * "Curtis and Alisha seemed to be treated as normal citizens, but Hitler had a hate for black/mixed race people." ** It's over 60 years of rewritten history. We don't know how much things change over that time. * "Gary still exists even though he was killed by Tony in the original timeline, meaning Tony and Sally should still exist..." and "In this timeline the Storm never hit the Misfits (besides Rudy), meaning Nathan would never have swapped his original power for Illusion, meaning he would never have gone to Vegas..." ** It's a different timeline. Why should Tony, Sally and Nathan be present in the same place or even be born? Their absence is much more likely than the presence of the other characters from the original timeline. * "Rudy claims to be in a homosexual relationship with Curtis to cover up only to be shocked when he is told that homosexuality is illegal. However, since Rudy has grown up in a Nazi-controlled Britain, then shouldn't he be aware of that fact due to the status quo and considering he knows some associated sexual slang?" ** Rudy's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. * "Simon goes back in time to the point where Episode 6 (Series 1) was taking place, however, the Misfits had recieved various notes in their lockers before this episode warning them someone knew about Tony's death, which were probably placed by Simon's future self..." and "When was the Las Vegas photo taken?..." ** The explanations to these are posted below them. Why not just remove them entirely? -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:20, September 5, 2013 (UTC)